The Moment I Knew
by xxA9m2Y9xx
Summary: "Rose thought to herself that a boy who liked her hair best messy must be special. She decided that in order to make it easier for her to find this boy, she would always keep her hair neat. One day, she would let her hair down, run her fingers through it, flip it, and make it truly disastrous – and if whoever was there to witness it was glad to, she would know he was a keeper."
1. Her Hair

Rose's mom would always say how she loved her hair, her father's hair. One day, Rose's dad had walked into the room as she said this. He had sneaked up on her and pulled her into a hug from behind, kissed her on the cheek, and offered one of the day's several proclamations of his love for her, as well as her disobedient hair. Rose's mom had reciprocated with her eyes, gazing at him and blushing momentarily, but said that it was only because just as she loved each and every one of his freckles, because she was the only one who got to see all of them, he loved her unruly hair at its messiest because it was only ever in that state for him. Her father had given her mother a soft smile and had held her tighter, saying, "Hermione Weasley, ever the smart one...I knew I married you for a reason." Her mother had responded wordlessly, tilting her head and kissing him chastely, lovingly. Rose was nine at the time; it was before she had started to conceal how much she appreciated her parents' love for each other, because you only have to do that when you're a teenager.

As she sat on the couch and looked up at her parents, Rose saved the scene into her memory. She thought to herself that a boy who liked her hair best messy must be special. She decided that in order to make it easier for her to find this boy, she would always keep her hair neat. So from that day on, Rose Weasley's hair was always tied back in a ponytail or bun; on special occasions, it would cascade down her back in a controlled braid or be let down with a carefully crafted middle part; even a side part sometimes, if she was feeling particularly daring. All so that one day, she would know that she could let her hair down, run her fingers through it, flip it, and make it truly disastrous – and if whoever was there to witness it was glad to, she would know he was a keeper.

Rose's determination yielded impressive results, and even her female roommates at Hogwarts never saw a hair on her head out of place. Her hairbrush was always sat right at her bedside, and she had a backup in her bag to tame any disobedience due to the wearing trials of the school day. After awhile, it became habit rather than a conscious effort to keep her hair frizz-less and strategically placed. She never forgot, however, her reasons. She never explained these to anyone but Lily, after a night of incessant pestering in the Gryffindor common room during fifth year. After Rose had divulged the reason for her obsession, Lily had laughed for a good few minutes at the absurdity of it before calming down enough to admit that it was a sweet sentiment. But still crazy. And Rose knew it was crazy, but she didn't care too much.

From that fateful day and through her first five years at Hogwarts, Rose had a perfect record of perfect hair. However, one day in sixth year, she lost her front for the first time. It had been a long day full of stress over classes and the future and boys and more specifically best mates who she couldn't stop thinking about, and she fell asleep in her discreet corner of the library near the Restricted section. She had taken her hair out of its tight ponytail, run her fingers through it, flipped it, as she usually only did with the lights out before bed. She had laid her head on the table for a five-minute nap that she didn't wake up from for an hour and a half. Eventually she was dragged into consciousness by warm hands shaking her accompanied by a warm voice beckoning her to wake.

"No, Scorp," she muttered. "Let me sleeeeeeeeeep."

Scorpius chuckled. "Come on, it's almost dinner, you have to wake up."

"I. Need. Sleeeeeeep," said Rose in an anguished moan.

"You missed three lessons today."

"WHAT?!" Rose sat straight up in an instant. "ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? HOW LONG WAS I ASLEEP?!"

Scorpius started to laugh, but Rose's face soon took on an expression that he feared could kill him. "Rose, you came here after the day's classes were over. It's only been, like, an hour," he explained, smiling. "Oh, Rose Weasley…ever the predictable one. I knew you were my best friend for a reason." His cheeky expression mellowed to that of a contemplative one as he sat down in a chair next to Rose, and he looked at her for a moment as if studying her.

"What are you thinking about now, you antagonizing prat?" asked a cross-armed Rose in a mock-frustrated tone.

"Nothing, it's just…your hair looks absolutely dreadful."

"Wow, Scorp. You know, at the end of a shitty day, that's exactly what I needed to hear," Rose laughed, not looking at him out of embarrassment.

"No, I mean…this is intended in the most platonic way possible, I promise, but…it looks nice. More than nice. Beautiful," said Scorpius in a nonchalant, half-smiling way. His uncharacteristically colored cheeks, however, indicated anything but nonchalance. He stood, rolled the sleeves of his somewhat wrinkled uniform button down, and gently bopped Rose on the head as he walked pass the bookshelves. "Now get off your ass and come down to dinner. I'll save you a seat, but you can bet that all your favorites will be gone if you're not there in five minutes."

It was at that moment, with his wonderful blush and routinely askew tie, that Rose realized why her "crush" on Scorpius wouldn't go away. It was because these weren't crush feelings, or "oh-my-lord-is-he-attractive" feelings, or anything like that.

These were _holy shit_, _I'm in love with Scorpius Malfoy_ feelings.

And although "most platonic way possible" and years of friendship discouraged her hope in the prospect, it was undoubtedly quite possible that he was experiencing the exact same disturbing, confusing, amazing and messy-haired emotions for her.

**A/N: Thanks for reading. I might continue this, with different pairings realizing their love for one another - please review and let me know if you would be interested in that, or if this is better as a oneshot. Thanks to those who reviewed and favorited Clichès, I really appreciated it. Once again, thanks for reading, hope I didn't disappoint!**


	2. Just Bros

**A/N: Okay, I've decided to continue this. Thanks to everyone who reviewed/favorited/followed from the last chapter! This is Scorose as well, but there will be other pairings soon. Please leave suggestions in a review or PM me if there are any specific couples you would like to see. This is in Scorpius' POV. Enjoy!**

* * *

It was a pleasant day in Hogsmeade, with eyes twinkling with the loud sunlight and windswept laughter all around. Scorpius was thankful for such a day, to dissolve his scholastic grievances and to reveal a denim shorts-clad Rose. And although he would have liked to spend the day with both of his best friends, it was a relief that there was no Albus to slap him every time he looked – well, _looked_ – at Rose. Al had divulged to him more than once that he wouldn't be surprised or the slightest pissed, and would in fact be the opposite, if Scorpius ended up admitting to harboring feelings for Rose. However, if that was not the case, Al had said that he "might jump off the Astronomy Tower" if the two of them didn't stop flirting.

Glancing at Rose as they turned a corner, Scorpius laughed to himself. _ Feelings._ He told Al everything, and if he didn't say that he liked Rose to him, then he didn't like Rose. That was that. Unless, of course, he just didn't know it, which was stupid. How could you not realize your own feelings for someone who you had spent the majority of the past six years with? He snorted. He wasn't that daft. Rose was awesome; she had a sharp humor and a fiery way about her when angered, both of which made the softer but still wholly passionate side of her all the more endearing and surprising. She was easy to talk to and intelligent and, as she flaunted today, she was very attractive. But any time that Scorpius' mind drifted to a place where liking Rose was a possibility, he quickly retreated as if it were a crime to enter that territory. Their long friendship made it seem as if it were to Scorpius.

"Scorp?" said Rose quietly as they walked past the familiar storefronts.

"Yeah?"

"I – I know what you're thinking about." Scorpius turned to her and said, bemused, "Um, you do?"

"Yeah," sighed Rose. "I've been thinking about it a lot, too."

"Really?" What was she getting at? How had she known what he was thinking? He became more confused as he saw a wicked smile and glinting eyes take place of her previously pursed lips and knit together eyebrows.

"How in Godric's name are we going to execute an adequate prank on Al for ditching us for a girl yet again by tomorrow?"

"Oh!" Scorpius was a little flustered by the unexpected turn of conversation but recovered quickly.

"I don't know, I think we should let it go. Merlin knows we're about to fucking drown in schoolwork, so we shouldn't really be giving ourselves extra assignments. And besides," his well-worn smirk assumed its place on his lips, "I'm sure that you're secretly relishing this alone time with the hot blonde sixth year Titan pack of awesomeness that is Scorpius Malfoy."

"Actually, Scorp," said Rose, stopping and turning to face him, "I really, really am. But it's difficult for me, you see…" He knew she was kidding, but that didn't stop him from being quite affected by her close proximity as she stood on her tiptoes to whisper in his ear, "…because I can hardly keep my hands off you." He decided to play along for a bit.

"Who says you have to keep your hands to yourself? I say let them roam freely…" and he placed his hands on her sides gently for a moment.

"FUCK!" exclaimed Rose with a shriek as he began to ferociously tickle her. "You asshole! Stop, oh my GOD, stop!" she laughed, halfheartedly slapping at his chest.

"Alright, alright. But only because you asked so nicely." He noticed that they were standing in front of the Three Broomsticks and suggested they head in.

"Sure," said Rose. "But you're paying to make up for your little attack earlier."

"Done," Scorpius smiled. Soon, Rose had grabbed his arm and was pulling him to her favorite seat by the window. They sat down next to one another and he gestured to Madame Eliza. "I'll have a butterbeer with ice, please, and the lady will have hers heated because she's crazy and doesn't like her butterbeer cold even when it's scorching like today." Rose slapped his arm and Madame Eliza laughed.

"You know, it would do you some good to be nicer to your girlfriend. You don't want to lose her after so many years of chasing."

Rose coughed and Scorpius let out a choked, "Excuse me?" causing Madame Eliza to cover her mouth in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, I just saw you two outside and without Al and I assumed…" Scorpius laughed.

"Please, it's fine. But we were just messing around. Purely platonic stuff, I assure you," he glanced amusedly at Rose and couldn't quite place her expression before she changed it to match his.

"Yeah, no, seriously. Scorp is like family, like my brother or something." This seemed to sober him, and he stuttered out an "Um, yeah, totally, we're like siblings," as he stiffened from his relaxed position. Madame Eliza smiled. "Well, I'll just go get those drinks then." As she left, Rose turned to Scorpius.

"Hey, is it okay if we visit Uncle George after this? You'll love this, he's putting out some limited edition stuff soon, but first he's giving – "

"Yeah, sure sis, whatevs," he interjected, lightly punching her arm. In response, she burst out laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Since when do you call me 'sis' and since when do you say 'whatevs?' Merlin, you sound like a snobby try-hard third year."

"I call you 'sis,'" said Scorpius, running a hand through his hair, "Since you pointed out a few moments ago that we're like siblings, which is totally, one hundred percent accurate." Their butterbeers were soon handed to them, and Scorpius snatched his in a slightly unpleasant manner before taking a large gulp.

"Scorpius, are you okay? You seem a little off." Scorpius made an exaggerated innocent face and said,

"What? I'm fine. Leave it to Rose to needlessly worry about her bro. I just think it's great that our relationship is so close that we're like family to each other. It's great. I love it."

"Look, Scorp, clearly what I said bothered you, what's the – "

"Problem? Nothing! Look at me, finishing your sentences like we were birthed from the same womb."

"Um, Scorpius…"

"Yeah, Rosie? Come on, lighten up!" As he said this, Scorpius caught her in a headlock and gave her a noogie. She agitatedly shoved him off.

"Fucking hell, Scorpius, did you actually just _noogie_ me?" Scorpius had the grace to be embarrassed. He scratched the back of his head.

"Um, yeah…?"

"…"

"…"

"What the fuck!"

"I don't know!"

"No, seriously, what the fuck? I don't know whether to crack up or slap you right now! Now, can you please explain why you were so damn bothered by me saying you were like a brother to me?"

"Because…that's not what our relationship is like."

"So? Then what is it like?"

_It's like you're awesome and I'm awesome and life is exponentially more awesome when we're together._

"Hello? Come on, why is it so bloody hard for you to think of me as a sister?"

_Because I'm in love with you._

"It's nothing, sorry. We're both stressed out from school and I'm being hormonal. Sorry, I'm just being a stupid shit. I'm gonna go to the loo - here's the money - then we'll go the joke shop like you wanted and you can find the most explosive thing there and throw it in my face."

Rose stared after him as he walked away, eyebrows raised and mouth slightly parted. She didn't see, however, as he banged his head against the wall of the men's restroom, repeating to himself over and over, "Stupid. Stupid. Stupid!"

_Because I'm in love with you._


	3. Now I Know

**A/N: It seemed like people wanted a conclusion to the last two, so this is also ScoRose. It takes place years after the other two, once they're already together. I still want to make this multi-pairing, but if you guys think it's better as just a ScoRose thing then I'll leave it at this. Thanks to all who have reviewed/favorited/followed, and happy reading!**

* * *

As they lay together in Scorpius' bed, the sun shone through the window and caught Rose's hair in a way that made it impossible for him to resist stroking it. He watched as she tentatively opened her eyes, kissed his chest and looked up at him with a dreamy smile. He smiled back, kissing her softly on the lips.

"Morning, love."

"Mmm," she kissed him again. "You look beautiful."

"I think that's my line," Scorpius laughed.

"This early in the morning? No way," said Rose. She leaned in for yet another kiss, which he granted, then she smiled against his chest as he whispered in her ear, carefully articulating every word,

"You. Look. Beautiful." She looked up at him and caressed his face, savoring the feel of his smooth skin and his body pressed against hers as if it were her only chance. This, however, she knew was not the case. She would always be able to do this, every day, for the rest of her life.

"I still can't believe it."

"I know," he grinned. "I've been planning it for months, and I've wanted to since sixth year, but I still can't believe it either. It's finally happening." They rolled onto their sides so that they faced each other, and Scorpius took her unoccupied hand – her left hand – in his, tangling his fingers with hers and admiring one in particular.

"It really does fit perfectly," he said softly as he brought her hand to his lips. She breathed him in as he did so, and slid her other hand down to stroke his arm.

"Since sixth year, huh?"

"Yeah," Scorpius smiled at the memory. "We were in Hogsmeade together and Al was off trying to get us some alone time." Rose giggled as she linked her right hand with his left, mimicking what he had done with her other.

"I can't believe we never realized that was what he was doing."

"Well, there was a lot we never realized that we really should have. Ridiculous that it took me 'til that day…anyways, we were messing around, flirting, the usual. We went into the Three Broomsticks and Eliza implied that we were a couple."

"People did that a lot. You know, it killed me every time I had to deny it," admitted Rose. Scorpius playfully bumped his forehead against hers and said,

"Well, I certainly didn't get that. You denied it and said that you thought of me as a brother, and it drove me crazy. I started acting really weird – "

"Oh Merlin, I remember that! I thought it was the strangest thing. But to be honest, I was pathetically giddy when I thought about it later. I had no idea why you were being that way, but at least you didn't think of me as a sister," said Rose, rolling her eyes at her teenaged self. Scorpius continued,

"Well, at that moment, you were just freaked out. You asked me why it bothered me so much, and before I could answer, it just came to me. I realized in that moment that I loved you, and I thought I was the biggest idiot in the world – "

"True, but besides the point."

"Of course, darling. But I really thought that by feeling those things, and by acknowledging it, I had ruined everything. When I realized it hadn't, I got over all the anxiety and decided that I would just try to make you love me back, and then we would be together for the rest of our lives."

"I do not believe that you wanted that as a sixth year."

Scorpius raised his eyebrows. "Actually, I did. It did, however, scare me shitless."

Rose looked at him awestruck. "You really wanted to marry me that early?" Scorpius just looked at her tenderly, pulling her left hand towards him to kiss her ringed finger once again.

"I love you."

"I love you."

"You look so beautiful in the morning."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Before anyone else gets to see you, and it's just you and me. Not trying, not wearing any makeup, or brushing your hair."

Rose beamed. "On that note, I suppose it's my turn to tell the tale."

"What tale?"

"Of the moment I knew."

Scorpius kissed the tip of her nose and said nothing, inviting her to go on.

"You know how my hair is always ridiculously neat?"

"For everyone other than me," he said happily.

"Right. Well, it's kind of for a stupid reason. When I was a kid, I remember my parents talking about how my dad loved my mum's messy hair because it was for him, and how she loved his freckles because she was the only one who got to see – wow, now that I think about it that's kind of gross. I mean, for me, being their daughter. Whatever – I thought it was really sweet. So I started always wearing my hair perfectly so that I could make it really special when I let it down for someone."

"I would say you were mental, but I really do love that you only let it down for me."

"You know I'm mental. That's why you're marrying me," at this, they kissed again, both grinning uncontrollably. "So it was sixth year for me too. I already knew I had feelings for you, but I kept insisting they would pass. I thought it was just stress and hormones getting to me. So one day as I was about to collapse of fatigue, I went to the library – "

"WHAT?!"

"Oh, hush! Anyways, I took my hair out as I was all alone, and I went to sleep. About an hour later you woke me up and my hair was a mess. You told me I looked beautiful," the corners of her lips tugged upwards at the memory. Scorpius chuckled.

"Wasn't very good at hiding my feelings, was I?" Rose laughed with him.

"I'm not sure whether you even knew at that point or not. But it just made me realize that maybe my feelings were deeper than some passing crush. And it just struck me that I was in love with you." Rose kissed him. "I am in love with you." She kissed him again. "I love you, Scorpius Malfoy." He kissed her. "I love you, too." He kissed her again. "…So much, Rose…Malfoy?" She gave him a slight nod and a giddy smile, before passionately kissing him once more.


End file.
